


Call of a Friend

by Leviadiane



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I know nothing of UK geography so I have no idea where they are, Jon and Daisy are Best Friends, Martin is there but he's not doing much, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviadiane/pseuds/Leviadiane
Summary: Jon and Martin run into a friend in the apocalypse world.Titles and summaries are not my strong suits.
Relationships: (background) Jonathan Sims/Martin Blackwood, Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Call of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been seeing a lot of Jon and Daisy friendship posts and I’m a bit inspired. So here is a little s5 prediction/hope for you.
> 
> You can also check this out on tumblr [here](https://archived-lara.tumblr.com/post/189830953729/ive-been-seeing-a-lot-of-jon-and-daisy-friendship)

Jon and Martin left Scotland to find their friends in this new hell world where a monster seem to be lurking at every corner. The cities seemed way worse than the country was, due to them being more crowded but Jon needed to be there for Basira and Georgie and Melanie and the Admiral even. He brought this all on. The least he could do is fight alongside his friends.

It takes longer to get to central London from Scotland now. The lack of any form of transportation mixed with the fact neither himself nor Martin never learned how to drive, really left them little choice. The fact that everywhere they’d pass was crawling with monsters or people trying to survive in this apocalypse kind of made their long walk back home even longer.

They were walking past a city now. The big buildings and overturned cars gave them a lot of hiding places. It also gave anything that might kill them a lot of hiding places but it was necessary, so they did what they’ve been doing ever since- ever since Jon had- They hid till it seemed to be safe enough to move then hid again. It wasn’t efficient but it was safe. And safe was what’s important now. Jon needed Martin to be safe. As safe as he could be at least.

Martin suddenly stopped and pulled Jon behind a car. Jon looked over to what made him stop. It was one of the Hunt monsters. The thing looked like a wolf-human hybrid, fingers turned into sharp claws, the nose and mouth turned into something snout like with razor sharp teeth. It was moving on all fours and seemed like looking for something. A prey perhaps.

Ever since the fears came into their world Jon’s door of knowledge was open pretty wide and all his efforts to close it shut has basically been useless. It seemed to insist on staying open at least a crack at all times. So the previous random bursts of knowledge seemed to be more frequent and the Eye tortured him with the Knowledge of the life these avatar-monster things before all this. He hated knowing the name of everyone that was trying to kill him but that made little difference. Jon knew what was going to happen, so he took a deep breath to brace himself and- Nothing? That was weird. He looked again.

The monster seemed to be a woman. And it- no she- she had some sort of fabric tied around her arm like she didn’t want to lose it. The Hunt avatars could be quite possessive. All her clothes were in tethers. Still nothing came to Jon and instead of relief over not being burdened by more sad stories he was scared over what it might mean. Just as he was about to say that to Martin he froze.

Oh, that was a scarf. How can he not recognize that scarf, he bought it. Suddenly Jon knew why he didn’t Know. He already knew. It was the first thing he got for her after all. He remembered that night.They went out to get a drink, and he vaguely remembered after she dragged him out of the pub, he pulled her towards a shop that still seemed to be open against all odds and had a display of scarfs outside of it. The black scarf with blues and greens looked so pretty. He took it off the stand and wrapped it around Daisy’s neck, an act that should’ve gained him a punch at least but the drunken silliness seemed to amuse her then. He remembers saying something along the lines of _“It looks good on you. The weather’s gonna get cold soon.”. “Will you come back to the institute without a fuss if I get it?”_ He shrugged. Jon went in the shop and paid for it before she could do more than laugh at him.

“Daisy” he whispered. Martin pulled him back, not hearing what he had said. Jon didn’t even notice he took a step forward.

“Jon what are you doing? It’s going to see you!” Martin looked angry. He would be yelling at him if he wasn’t worried about being heard. He seemed to soften up when he realized how sad and worried Jon suddenly looked. “A bad one?”

“Martin that’s- that’s Daisy. We need to… We need to do something. We need to help her!”

Martin was suddenly blinking back tears. “Oh god,” he breathed out. The tears left their place to protectiveness and determination. “What can we even do Jon? Let’s just… Let’s find another way. C'mon. We need to go.”

Jon couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Daisy. He left so many people behind the past few days. There was nothing they could do to help them after all. But he also left too many friends behind. Sasha, Tim… He couldn’t do that again. Not when Daisy was right there. Daisy had been with him, had helped and supported him. Daisy was his friend. Daisy was the only person who believed in his humanity. She took him out for drinks, joked around with him, talked to him. Kept him stable and sane when Martin was gone and everyone else thought he was a monster. Daisy understood him. Been there for him. She came for him when Trevor and Julia were going to kill him, never once stopping to think how weak she was. She was always there when he needed him. And she was like this because she had her back when he went to find Martin. How could Jon even consider leaving her. He couldn’t.

He turned to Martin. “Martin do you trust me?”

“What? Jon, we need to go please. We can’t do-”

“Martin. Do you. Trust me?” Jon looked him in the eye. He didn’t put any compulsion behind his words. He got better at that the past few weeks. The point-blank question made Martin stop pulling his arm. He sighed.

“Of course I do. There’s no one I trust more. You know that. But Jon you- we can’t save everyone.”

“I know but please let me try. Just stay right here and let me try. Don’t leave here till I say so. Please. It’s Daisy.” Martin was reluctant to nod but he did. He knew there was nothing he could say that would change Jon’s mind.

Jon took a step forward. He stopped, thought about it for a second and walked farther away from where Martin was crouching behind the car.

“Daisy.” he called for her. She was still looking for something on the ground. He took another step towards her. 

“Daisy!” he got her attention this time. She turned towards him sharply and her glowing golden eyes narrowed. She was the one to take a step then.

Jon tried to be brave. Yes, this might be an 8-foot something creature with sharp claws and even sharper teeth. And yes, when she was under the influence of the Hunt last time, she did try to kill him multiple times. But that was also Daisy. His friend. The woman who never got drunk, the one who read in his office while he was going through some statements. The bravery came easier to him then. With the flight instincts safely under control, he started talking.

“Daisy can you hear me? You can, right? You’re stronger than all this. You’re still in there-” he was interrupted by a growl form her, which is, rude.

“Come back to yourself please. Come back to us. It’s me, Jon. Your friend. Daisy, please hear me. You’re stronger than it. You’ve done it before. Daisy, please. Hear me.” she was suddenly running towards him and seemed to be wanting to tear him to pieces. Just as she was right in front of him, Jon knew what he had to do. She tackled him to the ground and Jon could feel the sharp claws digging into his skin, breaking it. He could feel the blood starting to drip. But he knew what to do, and he would not give up on her. She would hear him and come through. Or she would kill him. God knows he deserved it. All the destruction around proved it. But he could sort of see Martin from here, see that he left his hiding place and started to move towards him. Martin deserved to live. And he knows how it’s like to live with Martin now. Jon’s got a taste of it on those 3 weeks and even the past few days while they were fighting - well running actually- for their lives. And he selfishly wanted more, and for some reason, Martin seemed to want to give him more.

“Daisy tell me what you always say? Don’t listen to the blood” he put his compulsion behind his words. Like he did for Tim in the Unknowing. Like he did for Martin in the Lonely. It wasn’t a direct manipulation. It was just the push to get them to a bit of clarity. To give them a way. They were strong enough to break through the rest on their own. Jon just gave them the bit of push. So, he pushed Daisy this time.

He saw her stagger for a second. The pressure of the claws lifted a little. There! He got to her.

**“Say it with me Daisy. Don’t listen to the blood…”**

“Li…lis… ” Daisy struggled to get the words out. Nearly a month of just growling and howling made her forget how to speak. She got off him, made a sound between a cough and clearing her throat. She seemed shorter compared to a few moments ago.

Jon saw her trying to concentrate for a moment. She moved her still snout like mouth but no more sounds came out, like there was an invisible barrier between her and the words. The glow of her eyes dimmed as she frowned. Only to flare up with anger and a renewed purpose.

Right. Having the fears actually in the same world made it harder to fight them, Jon guessed. He couldn’t give up thought. Not when he could see Daisy fighting like she was, like when she was trying to calm herself after her run in with the other hunters, she took a breath to try and calm herself. But the Hunt had its claws in her deep. He tried again.

**“Say it. Tell me!”**

“D… Don’t listen. To the blood” she managed to say, barely audible, and fell to the ground coughing. She was shaking but she was also shrinking a little. The snout all but disappeared.

“That’s it Daisy. Come on you can do it.” Jon thought it might be a bad idea to get too close to her. But he couldn’t stop himself from moving even if he wanted to. He sank next to her.

“Listen. To the. Quiet” she gasped out. The words seemed to carry out a great weight off of her. Jon risked touching her shoulder. She grabbed his hand. Panicked eyes locked into Jon’s. “Listen to the quiet. Listen to the quiet.” she almost sobbed. Jon pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

“It’s ok, it’s ok Daisy I got you.” Jon ran his hand up and down her spine in a what he hoped comforting way. He looked up to see a worried but relieved Martin coming towards them pulling out a blanket off his backpack while walking. And Jon thought, for the first time since he opened the door to the fears, they might be ok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this yesterday on my way to and from a study group for a final I took today so I did not proofread it. (inspiration comes when it pleases I guess) Also I'm kind of proud I didn't put off posting it on ao3 for months like the other one.


End file.
